Dans le dos du monde
by Hooliaa
Summary: La Marine était fière. Malgré que Luffy soit parvenu à s'enfuir de la grande guerre de Marine Ford, Portgas D. Ace avait été abattu. Leur principal objectif avait été atteint. La descendance de r n'existait plus. Elle s'était éteinte, elle était morte. Mais, mort à jamais, qui peut le dire ? Ace x Vivi


Cher Ace,

Tant de choses ce sont passées depuis cette fameuse nuit. Cette nuit extraordinaire, sans doute la plus belle de toute ma vie. Cette nuit qui a bouleversé mon existence à jamais.  
>Lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai cru me trouver en face d'un dieu. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un coup de foudre. J'ai toujours détesté juger les gens sur leur apparence.<br>Mais après que cette guerre se soit arrêtée, après que mes hurlements désespérés furent enfin entendus, qu'Alabasta retrouva enfin la paix et une fois que Luffy et son équipage furent partis, je me suis sentie vide. Au grand jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi vide. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais pu les suivre en tant que princesse, mais j'eus l'impression que mon cœur venait de se briser en deux. Et alors que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps après avoir fait semblant d'être au meilleur de ma forme toute la journée devant mon père et Igaram, j'entendis toquer à ma fenêtre.  
>Sur le moment je déglutit. La nuit venait de tomber, le ciel était déjà aussi noir que du charbon, et la température extérieure était redescendue en-dessous de zéro.<p>

Mais je me devais d'être courageuse. L'ancienne Vivi se serait enfuie affolée dans les couloirs du palais, mais je n'étais plus la même. Prenant mon courage à deux mains j'ouvris la fenêtre et me retrouvai en face de toi.  
>Je te fis rentrer et nous parlâmes longtemps, tellement longtemps que je suis incapable de me souvenir vers quelle heure tu t'emparas de mes lèvres. Jamais je n'oublierai ton regard cette nuit là. Jamais je ne pourrais effacer ces moments de ma mémoire.<br>Je ne sais si tout ce que m'as dit était sincère. Si tu ressentais les mêmes sentiments que moi ou si je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir. Car c'est ainsi qu'on ma toujours décrit les pirates : ils pillent les villages, tuent les hommes et violent leurs femmes.  
>Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à me résigner à cette idée. Je préfère croire en ce début d'amour impossible qu'à été notre courte relation.<br>Au petit matin, je t'ai surpris sur le point de partir. J'ai tout fais pour te retenir, mais parfois tout n'est pas suffisant. Alors tu m'as laissée à ton tour. Mais je ne ressentais plus ce vide. À partir de ce jour-là mon cœur commença à s'emplir de toutes ces choses que je ne pourrais jamais te dire.  
>Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que ce jour là est "née" notre fils. Lorsque je le découvrit je fus heureuse. Vraiment heureuse, tout simplement. Ce n'était pas le cas de mon père et des autres, à mon plus grand regret. Cependant c'était assez compréhensible, je n'avais que seize ans. Je n'étais encore qu'une adolescente. Il voulaient que j'avorte pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Tout simplement. Mais il en était hors de question. Cet enfant était le seul souvenir qu'il me restait de toi, je savais parfaitement que les chances pour qu'on se revoie un jour étaient minimes. Alors je me suis toujours dite que j'allais me raccrocher à se souvenir, pour compenser ton absence.<br>Je n'ai jamais mis personne au courant de ton nom. Il valait mieux que cela reste secret. Pour moi et surtout pour le petit. Et pourtant dieu sait combien je suis fière que tu m'aies choisie moi plutôt qu'une autre, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une distraction pour toi. J'aurais pu le crier sur tout le toits, à en perdre la voix.

Lorsque j'appris ce qui se tramait à Marine Ford, je voulus intervenir. Mais j'étais enceinte de six mois déjà, et je ne pouvais pas prendre de risques. Et pourtant même en étant consciente qu'une fille telle que moi ne pourrait jamais tenir tête à la Marine tout entière, j'aurais aimé plus que tout pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Mais lorsque Sengoku eut dévoilé ton secret, j'ai du rester figée devant le grand écran diffusant la Grande Guerre de nombreuses minutes. Toi, fils de Gol D. Roger. J'étais à la fois surprise et terrifiée. Notre fils se retrouvait face à un danger de taille. La Marine était si fière de t'avoir tué. Si fière d'avoir brisé les vies des personnes à qui tu étais cher, tel que Luffy, Barbe Blanche et moi-même. Je fus d'autant plus fière de n'avoir jamais dévoilé ton identité.  
>Lorsque ta mort fut annoncée, j'eus l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Je me sentit coupable. Si j'avais réussi à te retenir à Alabasta, tu aurais échappé à cet injuste destin.<br>On vivrait heureux, toi, moi et le petit. Mais ce n'était qu'un autre des rêves irréalisables qui hantent mes nuits depuis ton départ.

Trois mois après ton décès, notre fils vint au monde. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas tenu le coup. Il m'a redonné du courage. Voir son air si innocent m'a permis de soigner les blessures de mon cœur, même si ces cicatrices y sont désormais gravée pour l'éternité.

J'aurais tant aimé t'avoir à mes cotés, durant tous les moments difficiles qui ont suivi sa naissance. J'aurais voulu que tu le voies faire ses premier pas, manger pour la première fois. Que tu le voies rire. Je suis certaine que tu aurais adoré son rire.

Si tu savais combien il te ressemble, Avec ses cheveux de jais et ses taches de rousseur. Il a déjà tellement changé depuis sa naissance, je n'avais jamais réalisé que les enfants grandissaient si vite.

Moi aussi j'ai eu le temps de changer en trois ans. Mais je continue encore à penser à toi, même si je sais que plus vite je déchirerai la page de notre histoire, plus vite j'irais mieux. Mais je ne veux pas. Tu as changé ma vie, tu as fait de moi une femme, tu as fais de moi une mère.

Je ne sais pas ce qui adviendra de nous d'ici quelques années, mais je ne veux pas y penser. Le temps nous le dira. Parfois j'ai peur de ce qui se passera lorsque la Marine apprendra que tu as un descendant. Car la Marine finit toujours par découvrir la vérité, même si ça paraît dur à admettre.

Mais au fond je sais que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. Je sais que tu m'aideras à prendre les bonnes décisions le moment venu.

Alors pour l'instant je me contente de continuer à vivre, de continuer à découvrir chaque jour de nouveaux points commun toi et notre fils.

Au revoir Ace, je t'aime.

* * *

><p>Sur une île quelque part dans le monde, aux pieds d'une tombe ou le nom de « Portgas-D-Ace » était gravé depuis désormais trois ans, une jeune femme au cheveux cyans agités par le vent se releva.<p>

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et pris dans ses bras le petit garçon de moins qui jouait dans la terre.

« Fais coucou à ton papa mon chéri, lui souffla-t-elle émue, les larmes ne demandant plus qu'à couler.

- Coucou papa, répéta l'enfant agrippé à sa mère. »


End file.
